valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Puck
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 3 |NukerVal = 2 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 3 |InitiatorVal = 3 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 24. August 2007|Dota 2 = 01. November 2010}} Puck, die Faerie Dragon (Feen-Drache), ist eine Intelligenz-Heldin aus DotA und Dota 2. Sie ist eine Fernkämpferin und gehört zu den Radiant. Im Spiel kann Puck die Rolle einer Initiatorin, Nukerin, Disablerin und Escaperin übernehmen. Durch Illusory Orb verschießt Puck eine magische Kugel, welche Gegnern Schaden zufügt und eine begrenzte Sichtweite auf ihren Flugpfad gewährt. Während sich der Illusory Orb fortbewegt, kann sich Puck jederzeit mit Ethereal Jaunt zum derzeitigen Punkt des Illusory Orbs teleportieren. Warning Rift silenced Gegner und fügt ihnen Schaden zu, wenn sie sich in der Nähe von Puck befinden. Mit Phase Shift kann sich Puck zeitweise in eine andere Dimension bewegen, wo sie völlig immun gegen gegnerische Fähigkeiten und Schaden jeder Art ist. Pucks Ultimate Dream Coil betäubt, schädigt und fesselt gegnerische Helden an einen bestimmten Punkt. Entfernen sich die gefesselten Gegner zu weit von der Position, an die sie Dream Coil bindet, reißen ihre Fesseln, was sie aber erneut betäubt und weiteren Schaden erleiden lässt. Aghanim's Scepter erhöht die Dauer von Dream Coil und den Schaden, den sie beim Reißen der Fesseln erhalten. Heap Puck has a talent for confounding its enemies with playfully elusive mischief. By teleporting to its damaging orb in order to hop short distances, it attacks foes with bursts of silencing dust. By the time its enemies can react, Puck has long since escaped. Biographie "Während Puck auf den ersten Blick wie ein schelmischer, kindlicher Charakter wirkt, verbirgt diese Eigenschaft eine fremdartige Persönlichkeit. Als Jungform eines Faerie Fragon, einer Kreatur, die Äonen überlebt, hat Puck bereits Jahrtausende in ihrer kindhaften Form verbracht. Obwohl es also technisch richtig ist, dass Puck noch jung ist, wird sie es auch noch dann sein, wenn die Städte der gegenwärtigen Ära zu Staub zerfallen sind. Ihre Beweggründe sind daher rätselhaft und was wie ein Spiel wirkt, könnte tatsächlich eine dunklere Absicht verheimlichen. Ihre endlose Vorliebe für Unheil ist dabei der einzige Hinweis auf Pucks wahres Wesen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *14. Juni 2013: Aktualisierte Pucks Gesicht. Gameplay-Update Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Basisschaden wurde um 3 erhöht. *Level 15-Talent wurde von +15 % Magieresistenz auf +20 % erhöht. *Level 15-Talent wurde von +40 Schaden auf +50 erhöht. *Level 25-Talent wurde von 300 Gold/Min auf +420 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Manakosten von Illusory Orb reduziert von 150 auf 80/100/120/140 *Abklingzeit von Illusory Orb erhöht von 11 auf 14/13/12/11 *Abklingzeit von Waning Rift reduziert von 16 auf 16/15/14/13 *Waning Rift silenced nicht länger Helden Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Warning Rift: Schaden erhöht von 70/140/210/280 auf 100/160/220/280 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Dream Coil ignoriert nun nicht mehr unsichtbaren Einheiten oder Illusionen. *Abriss-Schaden von Dream Coil unter dem Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter durchdringt nun auch Zauberimmunität. *Dauer der Abbruchbetäubung von Dream Coil unter dem Einfluss von Aghanim's Scepter wurde von 1,5/2,25/3 auf 1,5/3/4,5 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Folgende Helden haben ab jetzt die Standard-Nachtsicht von 800: Drow Ranger, Mirana, Puck, Leshrac, Enchantress, Ancient Apparition, Meepo und Treant Protector. Trivia *Jen Taylor, die Synchronsprecherin von Puck, spricht in Dota 2 auch die drei anderen Heldinnen Lina, Windranger und Medusa sowie Zoey aus der [[Portal:Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead-Reihe]]. *Pucks Name stammt aus Ein Mittsommernachtstraum von William Shakespeare, in dem der allerdings männliche Hofnarr von Oberon, dem König der Elfen, ebenfalls Puck heißt und ähnlich unheilbringend und schadenfroh ist. Zudem ist Pucks Sprecherin Jen Taylor eine Shakespeare-Darstellerin am Theater. *In Anlehnung an Shakespeares Poesie spricht Puck im Spiele größtenteils in jambischen Phrasen. Bei einer jambischen Betonung erfolgt auf eine unbetonte eine betonte Silbe. *In der englischen Originalfassung von Dota 2 ist Pucks Geschlecht nicht bestimmt. Aus unbestimmten Gründen ist Puck in der deutschen Fassung des Spieles aber weiblich, wie aus ihrer Biographie hervorgeht. Weblinks *Puck auf Heropedia *Faerie Dragon auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Initiator Kategorie:Disabler Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Escape Kategorie:Dota 2